


海马濑人推开了一扇门

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: 13岁的海马濑人无意中推开了一扇门。Kaiba Seto entered a door that he never knew would change his life.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 7





	海马濑人推开了一扇门

01  
少有人确切地知道自己一生穿过了多少扇门。人们有无数个穿门的理由：为了进入某个空间，为了离开某个空间，为了门另一边的目标，为了走过一段路，为了不知那是一扇门而穿过一扇门。  
一扇门就像这样出现在了海马濑人的前进路线上。  
它的的确确一直在那里，但又好像是突然出现，像某种魔法，或是恶作剧，平整光滑的浅蓝色墙面上不知是谁画出三条线，一个不知名的洞口生长出来。  
海马看着眼前的门。它被漆成了与墙面相同的淡蓝色，从远处看自成一体，十分隐蔽。不仅如此，在这一层伪装之外还有一块告示牌让这处走廊更加无人问津：“油漆未干，请勿靠近”。不过墙面和门上油漆的颜色沉着黯淡，并不像是新漆好不久的样子，告示牌上的字迹也已经褪色，纸张边角卷曲，看来是遭人遗忘很久了。  
这不是他本来的目的。海马停下沿着笔直的走廊继续前进的脚步，转向这块象征着入口的沉重金属。  
他推开了门。  
油漆的碎屑扑棱扑棱地落下来。  
收回手的时候，如他所料，并没有油漆的残留。他在心里发出一声嗤笑。  
门的另一边是楼梯间，上方有着另一道门。不算陈旧，更谈不上年久失修，但依然有着灰尘的味道。  
答案是解开谜题的奖励。他沿着楼梯向上，避开扶手上的灰尘，向奖励走去。  
楼梯尽头的那扇门之外，依然不出他所料，是天台。  
天台空旷，室外的夏日更加灼人，但角落里仍有青苔和绿色植物挤出缝隙。在热气中，只有一个地方阳光没有那么毒辣——海马侧过头看向这里仅有的一块阴影。  
阴影中躺着一个人。那人身上是高中的海蓝色学兰制服，金发下枕着一本书，正在睡觉。风吹过，金色的发丝浮了浮，扫过耳朵和额头，于是他在浅眠中皱了皱眉，翻了个身。  
海马遇到了又一个谜题。他走上前，稍稍俯下身子，试图看清那人脸上写着什么。  
字是左右翻转的，有些部分有所缺失，辨认起来稍稍有些费力。  
“紫、式……”  
“哇！”  
看到躺在地上的人忽然睁开眼睛时，海马才意识到他不小心念出了声。他眨了眨眼，立刻向后退了两步。  
不过万幸，对方似乎并没有计较被吵醒这件事。他猛然跳起来，茫然地张望了一圈，忙不迭地拍打着身上的灰尘：“谢谢你叫醒我。”  
他并没有这个意思。有些尴尬，海马立刻回头准备原路返回，决定不再理会这个人。  
但那人追了上来：“诶，你是初中部的吧？怎么会在这里？”  
他们一起走下了楼梯。海马没有回答他的问题。  
走出楼梯间入口的一瞬间，铃声响了起来。睡美人似乎立刻忘了要继续跟他讲话的任务，嘴里念着“完了完了迟到了——”，一边狂奔着消失在走廊尽头。

02  
本田跟踩着铃声最后一个音符准时到达教室没有迟到的城之内击掌。  
城之内坐下之后杏子一直在憋笑。  
“什么？”城之内茫然地问。  
但杏子不答，最后是游戏指了指他的脸：“有字……”  
城之内连忙搓着自己的脸想把上面的油墨擦掉，但不得章法，成果是把半边脸颊抹花了。杏子勉为其难地贡献出自己的化妆镜和手帕给他。  
“这是怎么弄上去的，你是拿课本当枕头睡了一觉吗？”  
杏子一边从侧面观察着还有没有残留的墨迹一边说。游戏出于谨慎，从另一边看了看，确认没有别的需要处理的痕迹之后向杏子点了点头。  
城之内心虚地陷入了沉默。  
杏子无奈地叹了一口气。  
“所以课文你也没有预习是吗？”  
“啊哈哈！今天讲什么来着？”  
“《源氏物语》，紫式部小姐。”  
“哦哦！……等等，紫式部是谁来着？”  
“刚刚被你睡到印在脸上的源氏物语的作者。看来你的脸比脑子擅长记忆。”  
“喂！”  
城之内抗议道。同时他忽然想到了那个天台上的少年，在他醒来之前他听到了什么？  
“说起来我刚刚在天台上遇见了一个人。”  
“诶？你说的那个废弃天台吗？”  
“对。一个初中部的小孩。”  
“初中部的学生不会来这栋楼的吧？你肯定看错了。”  
“对呀对呀，说不定是什么在这里跳楼的幽灵！”  
本田双手平伸不时晃动，模仿着幽灵漂浮的姿态。  
“不可能！”城之内十分肯定地反驳。  
他想到了那双蓝色的眼睛。那一瞬间他以为自己并不是醒来，而是扑进了另一个海中梦境。  
游戏指出：“对呀，既然是初中部的学生，那也不会专程跑到这边来跳楼吧。”  
“也是哦……所以到底是什么人啊？”  
他们在谜团中开始了下午的课程。

03  
海马濑人并不需要中学教育。他早已完成了中学的课程，现在正在学习心理学、工程物理和拉丁语。但他需要中学的程序，因此他名义上在童实野初中上学，偶尔在学校露脸、期末参加考试，每个学期把假条交到教导处。  
他与刚三郎没有硝烟的战争当中，这是短暂的、属于他自己的时间。他可以用来自由支配，去教室，去休息，或者用来干别的。  
海马从来没有想过在他有限的中学生活中他会与天台发生这样一个插曲。并且，时至今日，他依然无法清晰地描述出那一天的蝉鸣、风向、发烫的空气和阴影中的城之内；也再不记得是什么牵走他的视线、托起他的手臂，让他握住门把手像触碰自己的心脏，在鼓动声中推开一扇门。

04  
城之内的心情很不错。  
今天他找到了一个绝佳的午睡地点：一处废弃多时的天台。跟他们平时午休会去的天台不同，这里无人问津，十分安静。他大概可以不用再担心打工夜班太晚的第二天找不到地方休息了。  
一边想着，他准备抄近路穿过小巷。  
经过某个巷口时，他很是随意地往里看了一眼。光线很暗，但这一眼已经让他看到了足够多的东西：一个穿着童实野中初中部校服的少年，被好几个一眼就能看出是不良的高年级生包围着。  
今天睡够了午觉、很有心情做一个好学长的城之内扔开书包，冲了过去。  
第一拳撂倒了距离他最近的三白眼，第二拳打飞对面的飞机头，揪住领子和肩膀把第三个居然规规矩矩扣好了校服扣子的扔到一边，最后一脚踹倒剩下的那个戴了大概有七八九十个耳饰的。城之内拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘，扫视了一圈在地上东倒西歪的小混混，然后看向站在墙边的校服少年。  
——这双海色的眼睛有点眼熟。他没费什么功夫就想起来，今天中午他们才刚在高中部教学楼的废弃天台上见过面。  
“你没事吧？”  
他问道。  
“多管闲事。”  
城之内怀疑自己听错了：“抱歉我没听清，你刚刚是不是说了‘我没事谢谢’？”  
“我没有。我在说你多管闲事。”  
城之内现在觉得这孩子可能是刚刚被打到了头。不过他心情很好，所以并不打算跟一个初中生计较。  
少年此时也环顾了一圈脚下，忽然问：“你跟他们是一伙的吧。”  
“什么一伙？当然不是！”  
为了证明自己，城之内扯着自己的外套，把上面的校徽拉到少年眼前：“你看！童实野高中，跟他们不是一个学校。”  
少年仔细地看了一眼校徽，又抬起头看了他一眼，沉默了一会儿，然后掏出钱包，抽出里面的一叠现金递到了他鼻子底下：“至少你演技不错。”  
虽然并不打算收下，但城之内还是被这叠钞票的数额和厚度震惊了：“喂，我真的跟他们不是一伙的。……你哪来的这么多钱！”  
接着他又坚定了一下自己的决心，心痛地把这一叠现金从自己眼前推开了：“不，这钱我不会要的。”  
僵持一会儿之后，少年冷哼一声，把钱收回去，转头跨过地上的不良少年们径自离开了。  
“喂，下次别走这种路灯都没有的小巷子了！”  
城之内在他背后喊，等他走远之后又感慨了一句：“这年头的小孩真没礼貌。”  
接着他用脚背把横躺在地拦了他路的飞机头挪开，也离开了小巷。

05  
“你去了哪里？”  
海马刚三郎状似无意地盘问道。  
“我去了学校，父亲。”  
他的继父眯起眼睛打量着他。这不是谎话，他也从不害怕跟他对视。野兽之间的对视，先移开目光的那个会成为猎物。  
“今天还有量子物理的课程。”  
中年人最终先移开了目光，冷笑着为他继续安排日程。

晚上他花去了宝贵的十分钟调查清楚了那个突然出现在天台又突然出现在小巷的金发高中生。  
父母离异，母亲与妹妹在外省，有校外打工的记录，学习成绩很差每次考试都是低空飞过。  
对于海马来说，最重要的一点是这个人与他的继父、与KC毫无关联。他真的只是一个凭空出现在他眼前的人，只因他一时兴起推开了那扇门。

06  
海马并没有把那个莫名其妙的高中前辈给出的毫无意义的忠告放在心里，直到一天傍晚他再次经过一条小巷。天色已经有些晚，没有照明的小路尽头传来有几个人争吵的声音。  
原本不打算理会，但脑子里忽然出现一个声音提醒他：别走这种路灯都没有的小巷子了！  
——不。他偏要。于是海马毫不犹豫地掉转头，朝着小巷深处走过去。  
借着苟延残喘的日光，他看清了圈中那个仍然是穿着校服立领外套的金发青年。海马意识到这个场景比他想象得更让他眼熟，因为此刻简直就像是调换了两个主角位置的倒带重演。  
包围圈里其中一个年纪不算太大但一脸横肉的人听到脚步声回过头，打量了他一眼之后说：“小鬼，识相的话就装作什么都没看见赶紧滚吧。我们也会装作没有看见你的。”  
海马没有理他，而是看向了被包围的金发青年：“你怎么了？”  
另一个手背上露出了纹身的人警告他：“别多管闲事。”  
青年看起来没有受什么重伤，至少他还有力气说话：“他说的没错，别多管闲事。这不是你该管的事，这里也不是你该来的地方。快走吧。”  
“听到了吗小鬼？他都这么说了。你放心，只要他拿出该还的钱，我们是不会做什么的。”  
听从劝告不是海马濑人的人生哲学。  
他没有转身离去，反而上前一步，走到看起来像是领头的那个人面前，拿出钱包，抽出一摞钱：“够吗？”  
领头的男人愣住了，有些茫然地跟同伴们交换着目光。  
海马另一只手举起手机，有些不耐烦：“够吗？以及，我已经报警了，你们要是觉得不够或许可以去跟警察聊一聊。”  
“呃，够了够了！”  
领头人立刻抽走了他手里的一叠钞票，招呼着小弟们迅速消失在了街角。  
原本背靠着墙壁的青年松了一口气，顺着墙滑下去一屁股坐到了地上：“谢啦。钱我会给你的。”  
“不用了。”  
海马想了想，又补充：“就当是上次的报酬。或者保护费，随你怎么想。”  
他不喜欢欠人情。  
“那也没有这么多。等我有钱了还你。”  
“我不缺钱。”  
“但我不喜欢欠人钱。”  
海马下意识地回头看了一眼已经没了人影的街角：“可以看出来。”  
太阳终于彻底沉下去，天色完全暗下来。主干道上的街灯并不足以照穿这条小巷。夜色中，青年看来是歇够了，手撑着地面站起来：“好了好了，在警察来之前赶紧走吧。”  
海马朝他扬了扬自己的手机，然后灭掉了屏幕把它收回了口袋：“没有警察。我根本就没打报警电话，是骗他们的。”  
“还有这招！你还挺聪明的。”  
这有什么好表扬的，海马十分嫌弃地想着。  
虽然目的地大概并不相同，但至少到出这条小巷为止他们可以并行。  
一边走着，青年一边问道：“对了小鬼，你刚刚给了他们多少来着？”  
海马微微仰起头瞪了他一眼：“我不记得了。还有，我不是什么小鬼。我是海马濑人。”  
“我也还没自我介绍来着。真奇怪，我好像都遇见你好多次了吧？我是高中部的城之内克也。”  
城之内向他伸出手。  
海马皱眉看着几乎要探到他鼻子底下的手，暗自在心里对比了一下。对方的手比他的要大上一圈，手背上有不明显的伤痕。有一瞬间他感到不可思议的惶恐，担忧在手指相触的瞬间他的过去、思考和情感会顺着严丝合缝的指尖流入对方。  
他最后还是跟他握了手。

07  
这一天城之内用午休时间溜去了初中部，站在海马所在的一班的门口扫视了一圈。今天海马来上学了。  
他随手叫住了一个正走出教室的男生：“我找海马濑人。”  
男生被吓了整整两跳——先是因为被看起来像是不良少年的高中生叫住吓了一跳，然后在听到“海马濑人”这个名字时又吓了一跳。他权衡了一下，最后乖乖地回了教室，走去了海马的座位前。  
海马在同班同学突然的鸦雀无声中走出了教室。  
城之内拉着他跑去了一个没人的角落，紧张兮兮地四下张望了一下。  
海马对他的紧张不屑一顾：“有必要跑到这里来吗。”  
“在教室里给钱很奇怪吧。”  
“长得像不良的高中生忽然把人叫去没人的角落也很奇怪。”  
城之内决定不再跟他斗嘴，掏出了一卷现金：“还你。”  
海马抬起头很认真地看了城之内好一会儿，又皱着眉盯了这一卷钱好久，最后很是勉强地收下了。

08  
往回走的路上，在他们拐弯之前，几个同样穿着初中校服的人不知从什么地方跳了出来。  
“你、你找海马同学干什么！”  
“不许欺负海马同学！”  
海马仔细回忆了好一会儿，终于想起来这大概是他的同班同学。——并且从眼下的状况来看，还是误会城之内是不良、叫他出去是要找他麻烦的过分热心的同班同学。  
“我们要去告诉老师了！”  
城之内被这阵势震住了：“事情不是你们想的那样。”  
热心同学的脸上明明白白地写着“不相信”“不是那样还能怎样”“你怎么看都是不良少年！”。  
城之内下意识地看向了身边的海马，等他解释。  
“他是我的……保镖。”  
接到了城之内的目光，海马尽力摆出了他最正经的表情，找了一个看起来比较能让人信服的说法。  
“是这样吗？”  
同学将信将疑。  
“他很能打的。”  
城之内立刻跟进，拍了拍自己手臂上的肌肉，拿出了他能做到的最严肃的表情：“呃，对对对，我打架很厉害！能保护他不受欺负。”  
海马本人的立场起到了很大作用，在来回打量了两人好一会儿之后，热心同学勉强相信了他们的说辞。  
离开之前，三人组中戴方框眼镜的女生严肃地对海马说：“海马同学，如果你真的被欺负了，不要害怕，我们会帮你的！也可以为你作证！”  
热心同学走远之后城之内崩溃地抓了抓头发：“……我怎么就成你的保镖了？”  
“当保镖，还是被告状叫去教导主任办公室，你选吧。”  
“就没有其他选项吗！”

09  
还完了钱之后按理讲他们不该再有什么交集，但在那之后他们仍然时常在各种地方遇见，比如天台。  
“你别吵到我睡觉。”城之内警告。  
小孩拿出了刚三郎请的老师给他布置的课后阅读资料，毫不客气地回道：“你别吵到我看书。”  
他们互瞪了一会儿。城之内先收回目光，拍了拍今天的枕头——一本数学习题集，躺了下去。  
他已经是大人了，不跟小孩子过不去，城之内想着，在心里表扬了自己的成熟。

10  
比如快餐店。  
随便选了一家路边的快餐店时，海马没有想到他会再一次遇见城之内。  
高中生穿着愚蠢的红色衬衫，戴着愚蠢的红色帽子，脸上挂着愚蠢的笑容：“您好，欢迎光临，请问要点什么？”  
海马随意扫了一眼菜单：“C套餐。”  
“配菜要薯条还是沙拉？或者玉米？”  
“薯条。”  
“饮料呢？可乐？橙汁？”  
他本来想点可乐，话到嘴边变成了：“咖啡。”  
“小孩子喝咖啡不太好。”  
城之内念着，不过还是端来了咖啡。还有双份的奶球和糖。  
拎着快餐走到店门口的海马发现城之内跟在他身后也走出了店门。  
“换班了。”  
对方简洁地说道，然后递给他一个甜筒：“请你吃。员工福利。”  
海马接过了甜筒——让它化掉就太麻烦了，这是他给自己找的理由。  
“你家在哪边？要我送你回去吗？”  
青年吃相不怎么好看地啃了一口冰激凌的顶端，雪山立刻秃顶。  
海马白了他一眼，没有说话。下一秒，一辆黑色的轿车开了过来，停在他们眼前。  
城之内目瞪口呆。  
“你该不会是什么有钱人家的少爷吧？”  
“这要看你怎么定义‘有钱人’。”  
城之内冥思苦想了好一会儿：“等等。海马、海马……该不会是那个海马吧？”  
这一次海马抬头看了他一眼：“对，你没猜错。”  
城之内彻底呆住了。  
“所以呢？你要说你不打算请我了要把这个愚蠢的冰激凌收回去吗？”  
海马语带嘲讽，但是绷紧了神经做好了准备，如果对方真的伸手来拿他的冰激凌，他一定不会让他得逞。  
但高中生显然还没有从得知他身份的震惊中回过神来，不仅忘了拿回他的冰激凌，甚至忘了在他离开的时候道别。

11  
今天来到天台的时候，城之内带上了上午国文课老师扔到他脸上的粉笔头。  
海马已经坐在了角落里，正在看书。  
城之内蹲下身开始用粉笔画线，把阴影区域分成了两块。海马和他在线的两边。  
“你在干什么？”  
“还是划分一下领地比较好。”  
城之内回答，快到边缘时粉笔头所剩不多，他只好改画虚线。  
画完之后城之内满意地欣赏了一下自己的作品，然后以一个不太标准的侧肩投法将粉笔头远远地扔过天台。  
可惜它太小，太轻，没有符合空气流动力学的设计，最终也没能越过天台的边缘，遗憾地降落在距离护栏不远的地面上。  
城之内拍了拍手上的石灰，将手搭在眼前，寻找着它的落点。  
他失败了——在粉笔头落地的同时，雨点也一同掉下来，于是最后一点石灰粉也被打散，化进地面，再也找不到踪迹。  
顺着雨帘，两人一同抬起头。  
刚刚还晴得刺眼的太阳消失了，密云涌起，骤雨落下，水珠砸落在地，撞在城之内刚刚画好的分界线上，很快就将白色的线条蚕食而尽。  
雨点同时落在海马的头发上、书上，但他忽然笑了。  
他向城之内走过去，丢下了手里的《变形记》，全然不在意它摔落到脚下，混进雨水和尘土。第一步他就跨过了那条已经不见的界限，然后下一步，下一步，水珠在他腿边溅起小小的、灰色的透明流星。他停在了城之内面前，微微抬头仰视着他。  
“你看，”他说，展开手臂，毫无顾忌地将原本是人类的弱点的胸腹暴露在外，“放弃吧。你已经无法跟我划清界限了。”

12  
“诶？你也玩决斗怪兽？”  
原本打算补觉的城之内看见海马手中的卡片之后立刻清醒了。  
“有什么问题吗。”  
“唔，怎么说呢？难得你也会有这种比较像个小孩子的、符合你年纪的爱好？”  
海马收回卡片，瞥了他一眼，嘴上毫不留情：“对，没错，是给小孩子的。你玩这个就太老了。”  
“我哪有很老？！不就是比你大三岁！”  
这样斗嘴下去就没完没了了，他们默契地选择以一场决斗来分高下。  
短短几个回合之后，海马召唤出青眼白龙，速战速决赢下了这场决斗。  
“你……”  
城之内攥着卡片的手指有些用力。海马等待着他的下文。  
“好厉害啊！而且青眼白龙不是超稀有的吗？！你居然有！我可以看看吗？”  
海马享受了一会儿对方亮闪闪的祈求眼神后才勉为其难地同意了：“也不是不可以。不过你最好小心一点。”  
“哇！……哇！”  
城之内接过卡片小心翼翼地捧在手里观察，惊呼声惊走了几只停在天台扶手上的鸟。  
“青眼白龙诶！你从哪里搞到的？”  
“买到的。”  
海马简洁地回答，略去了他对卖家的种种威逼利诱。  
城之内又看了两眼，恋恋不舍地把卡片还给了他：“不过，确实跟你很合适。”  
收回卡片，再一次重复了一遍小心地把卡片放回卡包的流程之后，海马犹豫了一下，小声说道：“其实我一直觉得我跟青眼白龙之间有一种……联系。我有时候能感觉到它在呼唤我。”  
说出口他又觉得有些后悔。太愚蠢了，他想。这不过是个卡片游戏而已。  
但城之内没有笑他：“你跟它一定有什么特别的羁绊吧。”  
“跟卡片？”  
海马不可置信地发出一声嘲讽的笑。  
“对啊。决斗者跟卡组和卡片是有联系的。我是这么相信的。”  
“幼稚。”  
这是海马对此的评价。  
“我听说青眼白龙不止一张。其他的你也要收集吗？”  
“我会把它们全部集齐的。”  
“……可恶的有钱人！”城之内毫不掩饰地露出了羡慕的神情，“不过还是祝你好运吧！”

13  
城之内不仅带给海马好运，还给了他一个亲眼看到另一张青眼白龙的机会。

“诶，你就是海马吧？城之内老跟我们说到你。”  
杏子笑着向城之内带来的海马打了招呼。  
海马礼尚往来地进行了问候：“杏子前辈，游戏前辈，本田前辈。”  
城之内震惊地回头看了小孩一眼：“他居然叫了前辈！他都从来不叫我前辈？！”  
本田毫不客气地嘲笑他：“你看起来就很没前辈样子。”  
“我比他高这么多，还不像吗？”  
“哼，”回应他的是小孩的一声冷哼，“很快就会超过你的。”  
游戏提出了今天的重点：“所以，你是想看一看我爷爷收藏的青眼白龙？”  
海马点了点头，目光死死地钉住了这个海星头前辈。  
“别、别这样看我啊。好啦，我们一起去吧。”

他们见到了传说中的青眼白龙，不过双六爷爷拒绝了海马的出价。

14  
“我不明白老头子为什么不把青眼白龙卖给我。”  
“因为这对他来说是很珍贵的东西啊！就像……比如，有人花钱想要带走圭平，你会愿意吗？”  
“人口买卖本来就犯法。”  
城之内被噎住了。他冥思苦想了半天，好不容易才从海马的逻辑里绕出去：“不对不对，我是举个例子不是真的要买——我的意思是，有的东西并不是能用钱来衡量的。”  
海马觉得不爽。  
“但我很讨厌它在别人手里的感觉。我宁愿把它撕碎也不想让它留在别人手里。”  
“……卡片会哭的！”  
“卡片当然不会哭，你是三岁小孩吗？”  
三岁小孩城之内找不到什么精妙的反驳，只好又一次拍出了自己的卡组：“来决斗！该让你摆正一下自己的位置了，明明我们两个人当中离小孩更近的人是你！”  
海马毫不犹豫地接下了他的挑衅：“话讲得再好听，你比我弱这个事实都不会改变！”  
一边切牌，城之内一边说：“不过，爷爷不是也说了他并不会使用它吗？这你放心好了。”  
海马沉默不语，好像在赌气。  
他的生活里多了一样东西，他不能将其纳入自己的掌控，也无法确保它被消灭。这是一种不稳定的元素、未知的危险，未来的某一天或许这一只被他放过的青眼白龙会对他反戈相向，让毁灭之光照到他本人身上。  
这次城之内输得更迅速、更惨烈。基本分归零之后，他丢下手里的卡片，向后躺倒在了地上。  
海马一边嘲笑他“果然只有大话讲得好听”，一边收拾着自己的牌组。  
——就跟突然出现的城之内一样，无法掌握，无法摧毁，他想着。

15  
今天海马来到天台的时候没有看到城之内。可能是被留堂——以城之内的成绩他并不意外，或者跟他的朋友们有什么别的事情要做。想到这里他有些微的不爽。  
他走到了平时城之内午睡的角落。相比起其他地方，这里至少要干净一些，他想。坐下之后看了一会儿书，不知不觉就有些困，于是他眯上眼睛，打算小憩一会儿。

恍惚着醒来时，他发现身上盖着一件校服外套。  
海马眨了眨眼，缓慢地坐直了身体，而后带着嫌弃的表情把外套丢了回去：“热。”  
城之内接住了自己的校服外套：“你睡得挺香嘛。”  
海马想了想，说道：“做了一个奇怪的梦。”  
“什么样的？”  
“一个你跟我一样年纪的梦。”  
“诶？那我们岂不是同年级？同班吗？”  
“同班，不过，”海马从化开的梦里捞出几缕残留的不快，“你很讨厌我。”  
“怎么会？”  
城之内大笑起来，伸手想去摸摸小孩梳得整齐的头发，被躲开了。  
海马躲开了，但微微仰起头看着他：“你不能讨厌我。”  
“那只是个梦。你看，你已经醒来了。”  
高中生的手还没彻底收回去，这一次成功地落到了小孩眼前，先是盖住他的眼睛，然后抽开手，让自己的笑脸重新回到他的视界中，证明给他看他并没有消失。  
见海马仍然表情严肃，城之内想了想又向他他挥了挥拳头示意：“呃，或者需要我揍你一拳吗？”  
被瞪了一眼之后他总算放弃了这个想法。

16  
周一中午，没像往常一样在天台上遇见海马的城之内察觉到了一丝不对劲。  
看到了新闻上的“海马集团社长海马刚三郎前日坠楼身亡”之后这一丝不对劲扩大为了担忧。上完第一节课之后，他随便找了个借口，跟友人们打过招呼之后独自踏上了去往海马宅的冒险。  
他好不容易才找到了海马家的地址——在这时他才发现他对小孩的家庭一无所知，除了对方常常讲到的他有一个弟弟之外。  
如他所想的一样戒备森严；并且，门口聚了很多穿着黑色西装的人，看起来让人心情十分沉重。他轻易联想到了新闻上那个面容阴沉的男性：这是海马刚三郎的葬礼吗？  
“什么人？”  
在他立在大门前思考时，门口负责接待的保安人员已经毫不客气地把他当作了可疑人员。  
“我是海马濑人的朋友。”  
“少爷怎么会有你这样的朋友。”  
保安毫不客气地发出了一声嘲笑，上下打量着他的学生制服。  
城之内感到自己的火气噌地窜了上来。他大步走到对方面前：“不信你去问问你家少爷！”  
几名保安互相看了一眼。他自信的态度可能起到了一些作用，其中一名保安抽出对讲机开始讲话。  
“门口有一名自称是少爷的朋友的……高中生。你叫什么名字来着？”  
城之内清了清嗓子，大声说道：“给我听好了，我是城之内克也！”  
“他自称城之内克也。”  
对讲机对面一阵沉默。  
而后，虽然有些失真，城之内仍然清楚地听到了小孩的声音：“拦住他。”  
因为太过震惊，城之内甚至忘记了在保安包围上来时进行挣扎反抗。

——当然，轻易放弃可不是他的信条。他绕着高耸的围墙走了一圈，找到了一个供车辆进出的隐蔽入口，然后伺机扒上一辆不知运输什么东西的小货车，成功潜入了海马宅。  
他还在半路上顺到了一件不知属于谁的黑色西装外套，穿在了藏蓝色的学兰外套外面。现在他至少看上去没有那么显眼了。  
一路上他撞见了许多大约是来参加葬礼的宾客。他没有花上太多功夫去应对他们诧异的目光，很快，在漫无目的转过一个拐角之后，他就撞上了他今次的目标、这栋宅子的主人、现任海马集团社长，海马濑人。和他的弟弟。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
海马问道。比起惊讶，他的语气当中生气的成分要多一些——这是城之内的判断。  
“下午好。你就是圭平吧？”  
城之内十分熟练地无视了对方毫无社交礼仪可言的问题，跟他打了招呼，而后看向他身边的另一个小孩。  
小孩看了看自己的哥哥，又看了看蹲下身让目光跟自己持平的青年，犹豫了一下，还是伸出手跟他握了握。  
“你是城之内，对吧？”  
“嗯嗯，”城之内满意地点着头，看来海马也会对自家弟弟说到他，“你知道我？”  
“就是那个决斗比哥哥大概弱这——么多的那个城之内，我知道！”  
“等等，也没有这么多吧？！不对不对，我哪有比他弱？！”  
海马不耐烦地重新提出他的问题：“你怎么进来的？”  
“我藏在运货的车里进来的。你们的安保系统也不怎么样嘛！不过那车里不知道装了些什么，味道怪怪的。”  
“哼。能找到那个入口混进来，姑且还是表扬你一下好了。”  
然后城之内又想起了一件事：“呃……节哀？我想我还是该说一句？”  
出乎他意料的是，海马脸上并没有任何一丝难过，反而浮现出嘲讽。  
“你以为我会很伤心？很难过？收起你的自作多情。”  
“什么？”  
饶是城之内也能察觉到不对劲。  
海马状似无意地四处环顾了一圈，拉起了弟弟的手：“换个地方讲。”

他们来到餐厅。海马松开手，圭平欢呼一声扑向了房间另一端摆满了点心的长桌。  
“杀死刚三郎的人是我。”  
海马没有再进行任何铺垫，抬起头，平静地说道。这与事实有些微的出入，但眼下他并不想作太多解释。  
他观察着对方的神情。先是惊讶，然后转作迷惑，但是始终没有恐惧和厌弃——虽然并不出乎他的意料，但他仍然觉得十分满意。  
城之内花上了好一会儿来消化这个消息，然后才开口：“他做了什么？你们没受什么伤吧？”  
“没有，不过。”  
“不过？”  
“不过今天的葬礼可能并不安全。”  
他再一次扫视了一圈整个大厅，并确保圭平在自己的视线范围之内。  
然后他再次开口：“这不是你该来的地方。现在你还有机会混出去——”  
“不。”  
城之内打断了他的话。海马皱眉抬起头。  
青年的语气略显轻浮，表情却非常认真：“既然可能会有危险，那我更不能走了。毕竟我是你的保镖嘛。怎么能在这个时候丢下你们自己跑掉？”  
他的目光也很坚决。  
或许是他们对视的目光过于针锋相对，圭平敏锐地察觉到了异样，绕过餐桌跑了过来：“哥哥，怎么了？”  
两人同时看向小孩。  
海马最终没有花去太多时间用来作出决定。他朝圭平露出一个安抚性质的笑容：“没事。”  
接着他转向城之内：“带上圭平，从厨房那边的门过去找到储藏室。待在里面。”  
“然后呢？”  
“保护好他。葬礼结束后我会来找你们。”  
“好。”  
城之内十分郑重地应诺下来。  
“如果我没有出现——储藏室的冰柜后面有一条通道可以离开这栋房子。距离通道出口不远就是供车辆进出的另一道门，从那里可以出去。我想你不至于已经忘记刚刚是怎么混进来的了吧？”  
“当然没有。”  
这是城之内的回答。  
虽然不太明白他们到底在说什么，但直觉帮助圭平理解了兄长的意思。他死死拉住了海马的手不愿意放开。  
海马再次摸了摸他的头：“你只要好好待在储藏室里睡一觉。什么都不用想，什么都不用担心。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我会没事的。我可不止他一个保镖。”

离开的时候，圭平回头看了无数次。  
“希望不会有事……不不不，哥哥一定会没事的！”

回去大厅的路上海马时不时需要停下脚步，进行客套和寒暄。他对此感到厌烦：这些前来参加葬礼的人，这些对他说着“我感到抱歉，请节哀”的人，当中难道有任何一个会真心为刚三郎的死感到难过吗？  
在进入大厅之前，他最后跟矶野通了一次话确认了周边的情况。目前为止，没有什么异常。  
葬礼开始之前还有人前来跟他打招呼。  
“咦？怎么不见你弟弟？”  
“父亲去世让他很难过。他哭累了，现在正在卧室休息。”  
海马拿出了预先准备好的说辞。  
“哎呀。小孩子这么任性可不行。”  
对方感慨着。  
海马在心里嗤之以鼻。同时他观察着跟他说话的人，路过他身边的人，其他身处厅内的人。  
每一个人看上去都十分严肃哀恸，不像是还有别的心思。  
神甫念完了冗长的悼词。在这之后在场的所有人沉默着挨个走向棺材，跟海马刚三郎作最后的告别。  
海马是最后一个。  
——你不可能杀死我，因为我将在你身上永远活下去。刚三郎的诅咒低语着。  
他在心里发出一声嘲讽的笑，把百合花束放到了被他称作父亲的人的胸前，而后退开，目光再也没有落在棺材上。

葬礼结束，厅内的人逐渐散去。正准备走出大厅时，海马敏锐地——或者说，早有准备地，察觉到了不对劲。  
终于按捺不住了吗？他想着，退后一步，返回刚刚举行完葬礼的大厅，关上门。

在圭平打了第五个呵欠的时候，不知从什么地方传来了一声枪响。  
小孩迅速惊醒跳了起来。坐在他身边正抱着一条风干火腿研究从哪里下口的城之内也立刻警觉地扔下了手里的火腿，跟圭平对视了一眼。  
他们竖起耳朵。  
储藏室里冷冻柜运转的噪音不算大，但他们依然无法听清海马所在的地方发生了什么。  
几分钟之后第二声枪响传来。  
圭平试着顺着门缝往外看——当然什么也看不到。他沮丧地回到了自己的位置：“每次都是这样。我帮不上忙，还老是害哥哥担心。”  
城之内学着海马的样子摸了摸他的脑袋：“你只是现在还太小。所以你要加油长大，然后就能帮上你哥哥的忙了。”  
“……嗯！”

第三声枪响的时候他们终于坐不住了。  
权衡了一下，城之内还是决定把圭平带在身边。他把储藏室的门拉开一条缝，观望了一阵，然后小心地牵着小孩的手摸了出去。  
循着枪声，他们来到了二楼，躲进了书房。  
两人屏住呼吸猫在书架之后。很快，房间里传来了脚步声。透过书架的缝隙城之内看到了熟悉的褐色后脑勺，正觉得惊喜想开口叫他，被身边的圭平捂住了嘴。  
与此同时他们也看到了跟在海马身后的另一个人影。  
走在前的海马似乎对此毫不知情，在打量了房间一圈之后朝某一处书架继续走去；而跟在他身后的人抬起了手——  
城之内跳了出去，一拳毫不客气地将他撂倒，并把脱手的枪远远踢开。  
然后他朝海马打了招呼：“呃，好久不见？”  
“……我以为你至少该听懂我说的话。我让你们待在储藏室不要出来。”  
从对方无比冷漠的声音里，城之内能听出他真的很生气。在他走近之后，他还看到他手里握着的小巧的黑色手枪。  
圭平也从书架后跑了出来：“哥哥！你没事吧？我们刚刚听到了枪响，很担心你。”  
“我很好，”海马回答，然后再次转向城之内，“你们跑出来干什么？”  
“听到枪响有点担心。”  
海马的表情丝毫没有转晴的意思，城之内又赶紧补充：“是想好了才跑出来的！万一出什么意外我也会保护好圭平的，你放心。”  
“就凭你这三脚猫的架势吗？”  
“喂，那好歹也是刚刚救了你一命的三脚猫吧。”  
“我自己就可以解决，”他朝城之内扬了扬自己手上的枪，然后继续说，“在我这里没有什么意外。”  
留给他们闲话的时间不多。城之内蹲下身检查了一下倒在地上不省人事的黑衣人；海马顺手捡起了刚刚被踢开的手枪。  
“现在干什么？”  
“去大厅。”  
海马简洁地说，最后环顾了一圈，而后率先离开了房间。城之内也背起圭平跟在了他身后。出门之后海马指示了方向，慢下一步走在他们后面，担负起了警哨和开门关门的职责。  
走到楼梯口时，背后忽然传来一声爆裂声。从如此近的距离判断，开枪的人是海马。  
枪声击碎了他的注意力。他感到头晕目眩，是海马的声音把他牵了回来：“别看。”  
于是城之内照办了。他迅速冲下楼梯，没有回头。  
下楼之后他把圭平放了下来，检查了一遍。  
“我没事！我刚刚有好好捂住耳朵！”  
圭平说着，为了证明自己很好还在地上跳了跳。  
大厅里的座椅还没有撤掉，尽头摆放着的海马刚三郎的照片和棺材让城之内打了个冷战。  
海马跑向角落里一堆不起眼的杂物，一用力，将覆盖在上面的防水布扯了下来。城之内闻到了熟悉的奇怪味道——是汽油。  
城之内看了一会儿，没说话，无言地走上去开始帮忙。

将打火机扔出时，海马向大厅投去了最后一瞥。

17  
火烧了一整晚，临近天亮才终于被扑灭。  
圭平在城之内的背上困得打起了盹，海马用手指擦掉了他脸上不知何时沾上的灰土。  
矶野报告了财产损失和人员伤亡情况。火灾的原因被判定为事故；参加葬礼的宾客还有海马宅的各级佣人、保安没有伤亡；袭击者由于被烧成了灰而难以判断身份，目前还在进行调查。

事后城之内收到了来自朋友们的质问：“你去这么危险的地方做这么危险的事情怎么都不跟我们打声招呼？！”  
“招呼我打过了啊。”  
“什么时候？！”  
“不是让你们帮我请假吗。”  
“那个不算！”

18  
这天海马走上天台时意外发现城之内竟然没在睡觉。  
青年枕着英语课本躺在地上，但是没有合眼，只是望着天上的云飘来飘去。看见海马走过来，他懒懒地跟他打了招呼。  
海马问道：“今天又怎么了？”  
“下午的毕业发展三方会谈。我昨天告诉我老爹来学校，但不知道他会不会想起来这件事。”  
“如果他没有来，你打算怎么办？”  
城之内冥思苦想了一阵，目光落到他身上：“要不然你装成我的，呃，远房亲戚，跟我一起去吧？”  
“你以为所有人都跟你一样蠢到看不出来吗？”  
“既然你不打算帮忙就不要在这里讲风凉话！”  
“我没有说过我不打算帮忙。要是你需要，我可以以海马集团社长的身份出席你的三方会谈，告诉你的班主任我是你的未来雇主。”  
“……还是算了！”  
城之内想象了一下这个画面，干笑着否决了他的提议。  
很快，这个暂时无解的问题被他搁置到一旁：“虽然三方会谈你不能去，但有个地方——杏子说最近童实野的博物馆正在展出埃及文物，问我们要不要去看。”  
“我会考虑一下。”  
“一起去吧！听说还有木乃伊。呃，不知道会不会有诅咒什么的……”  
“哼。迷信。”  
“所以你会去的，对吧？”  
城之内问道。海马又哼了一声没有回答，不过朝躺在地上的人伸出手，把他拉了起来。  
站起身之后的城之内一动不动地盯着他，于是他开口问道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。就是，忽然发现你好像已经跟我差不多高了。”  
“你竟然才发现吗？”  
“现在的小孩子，长得可真快。”  
“我已经不是——别把我当小孩。”  
“好好好。”

他们顺次离开天台，走下楼梯。  
城之内走在前，但是到了门口海马抢了一步，在他之前握住了把手。  
楼梯间之外的入口处，贴在门口的“油漆未干，请勿靠近”不知何时已经被揭去，换上了一张“施工中”，大约是想把跟墙面颜色过于接近的金属门漆成别的颜色，或者要将楼梯间改造得更加符合安全要求——不过至今还没有看到任何动工的迹象。  
那张轻飘飘皱巴巴的纸张就像日历上不起眼的一页，任人撕下消失在过去。  
而海马推门，就像推动空白表盘上的时分针；两人一起跨过时间的门槛，不再往回看。

Fin.


End file.
